Father's Day Special
by Elite Shade
Summary: It's Father's Day in The Door/Keyhole Zootopia AU. We take a peek at some of the families enjoying the holiday.


**Of course I was going to follow up my Mother's Day one-off with one for Father's Day! Hehehehehe. I got too many happy families to not give a shout out to dads as well. This was proofread by my good friend **_**Trismegistus Shandy**_**!**

Father's Day Special

by

Elite Shade

Ralph was curled up under his sheets, enjoying getting to sleep in on his day off. He had awoken just as Nadine had gotten out of bed, and chose to lie there, enjoying her lingering scent. He planned on getting up in just a little bit, but was busy trying to will himself to. Just before her decided to sit up, he felt something tugging gently on one of his ears. He rolled over to see Nadine standing over him, a wide grin on her face and phone in one paw, and their daughter in the other. Rosalie was smiling and now cooing as she tugged on his ear. Chuckling, the timber wolf looked at his human daughter, and gently took her from his mate. He rolled onto his back and settled Rosalie there on his chest. She lay there, smiling up at him as he held her and rubbed her back.

Nadine watched this, never having known how much joy could be found in such simple moments before meeting Ralph, and especially before finding Rosalie. Ralph laid there, making silly faces for his little girl, making her laugh and clap her tiny hands. It was then that he noticed that she was holding a little box. It was felt and navy blue.

"Oh? What's this?" he asked in a playful voice, plucking the box from Rosalie's hand. He opened it, and smiled at what he saw. It was a sparkly pink wrist watch with some _Our Mini Ostrich_ characters on it.

"I took her with me to pick you out a present for Father's Day, and that was the first thing she reached for," Nadine explained, still filming.

"I love it," Ralph said, taking it out and slipping it onto his wrist. He then leaned forward and kissed Rosalie on her nose, making her reach forward to boop him on his. He then sat up and slipped out of bed, standing on his tip-toes, to kiss Nadine. The tigress purred as she wrapped the arm that had been filming around his waist, their baby in between them, cooing and grabbing at Ralph's new watch.

"They're absolutely going to be giving you a hard time at the station for it," Nadine said, having a certain russet fox officer in mind when she said it.

"It's a gift from my two best gals," Ralph said with a smirk, "it's worth it."

_Back in Bunnyburrow..._

Gideon hummed to himself as he went about his daily routine. He had already pre-heated the ovens and set about making various batters. Already three pies were almost ready for baking, when he felt a tug on his tail. The portly fox looked behind himself, already knowing what it was. There was little Jeremy, sitting there in his bright orange-footed sleeper, happily grasping the tip of Gideon's tail.

"Well, what'cha got there, Snickerdoodle?" Gideon asked the human baby boy. Jeremiah looked up and gurgled, giggling as he tugged on the tail some more. "And how'd you go about gettin' out of yer playpen too? Huh, you little escape artist?" Gideon chuckled when all he got in an answer was baby babble. He then reached down and picked Jeremy up into his arms. He had to take the tip of his tail away via tickling. The loud peals of laughter coming from the baby making Gideon's smile grow he carried him back to where the playpen was. Just as he set the baby down, who immediately started to crawl away in search of other things to occupy his attention, Gideon's phone started to buzz. He pulled it out and saw he had gotten a text from Sharla.

_Will be home a bit later than normal, Sugar Tail. Can't go into detail, but I got saddled with some extra work. Luv ya and Jeremy!_

The message was then followed by a heart and a kissy emoji. Gideon frowned a little, but shrugged it off. His smile returned when he looked down at Jeremy, who was pushing a brightly colored ball around.

"Them's the hazards of marryin' a military gal," he said, giving Jeremy, who looked up at him, a wink. "I'll just have to make her somethin' extra special for when she gets home."

Unbeknownst to Gideon, the text had not come from the base, but from the Hopps' family farm, where Sharla giggled to herself, slipping her phone into a borrowed apron pocket after getting a confirmation, along with a snuggling fox emoji, from Gideon.

"Thanks again for helping me with the surprise, Mrs. Hopps," Sharla said while mixing a bowl of batter. The matronly bunny, who was standing just to the black-wooled ewe's left, rolled her eyes.

"It's not a problem, Sharla, but please, just call me Bonnie," Bonnie asked once more.

"Right, sorry Bonnie. Anyways, hopefully we'll get the strawberry souffle done just in time for Gid's lunch break. Then I can surprise him!" Sharla said, a determined look in her eye.

"Oh, I think that he'll be plenty surprised," Bonnie said, mixing her own bowl. "Especially with the banner."

Sharla paused, her ears perking up at that. "What banner?"

"The one I'm having some of my kits work on for you. A nice big banner that reads _Happy Father's Day_."

"O-oh... well thanks, Bonnie! I'll be sure to thank your kits personally!"

"It's no problem, dear," Bonnie said, looking over with a warm smile. "Now, where would be the best spot for Gideon to see the fireworks?"

Sharla paused. "Fireworks?"

Bonnies nodded. "Mmhmm, we can't do anything too fancy, what with it going to be the middle of the day when we set them off, but Julian can still set up something beautiful."

"Uh..." Sharla said, now recalling something Judy had mentioned about a small party becoming a fair for her adopted kit.

_At the park in Savannah Central..._

Emmitt Otterton hummed to himself as he watched his pups playing at the park. He was sitting on a bench, keeping an eye on his boys, simultaneously keeping track of Sarah and a game of tag she was playing with a little cheetah girl and a raccoon boy. He smiled when she waved to him, and waved back. He then looked down at his lap, where the folded hand-made card Sarah had made him sat. He unfolded it again, once more releasing a small dusting of glitter. On it was a rough crayon drawing of an otter, him, with the word _Daddy_ in glitter next to it. Above it read _Happy Father's Day_. The boys had claimed that Sarah had made the card with no help at all, but he just knew that they had assisted their baby sister. They were saving their gifts for a surprise for later, but he knew that he would treasure them just as surely as he treasured the picture of him in a glittery field of flowers with a big goofy grin on his face. He also figured that his wife was planning something as well, since it had been her suggestion that he take the children to the park while she minded the shop.

"This is going to be the best Father's Day yet," he said to himself as he looked back up at his kids.

_Back at the Shop..._

Mrs. Otterton was scurrying about in a panic.

_HOW?! How could I have forgotten what today is?!_ she wondered to herself, finally locating her phone. She snatched it from where it had been hiding beneath the book she had checked out. She unlocked it and started to search online for any idea on what to get/make for her mate.

It hadn't been until Sarah had presented Emmitt the card that she had finally remembered what it was that she had felt she had forgotten.

"Okay, okay, there's plenty of time," she said to herself, staring at her phone, "I just have to think about what it is that Emmitt would like."

As she scrolled through different ideas, she saw something that made her pause. It was a how-to video on ZuTube about how to craft your own dreamcatcher.

_That's it!_ she thought, excited. _Emmitt loves the New Age stuff, and he did say he had been having a little trouble with nightmares lately!_

She scrolled through the list of materials needed that were listed in the description.

"Pretty sure we have most of this here... but there's a hobby shop just down the street," Mrs. Otterton said aloud as she grew focused and prepared to watch the video religiously. "Look out, Emmitt, you're getting the best dreamcatcher you've ever seen."

_At the Hopps Residence..._

Nick blearily cracked open an eye, almost letting out a groan but instead yawning. Being a nocturnal mammal, he was not much in the way of a morning mammal. Internally, he briefly cursed the golden rays of sunlight that dared to streak their way in through the cracked curtains, before sitting up and feeling for his special cuddle bunny, only to find that she wasn't there. He looked over to Judy's side and saw no sign of her. Scratching himself, he hopped out of bed and, yawning once more, trudged his way towards the door. He listened for any sounds of movement, but heard nothing, his hearing not being nearly as good as his mate's.

He opened the door, letting out a startled yip at the sight of his adopted human kit, who was standing there. Nick was also a little blinded by a sudden flash of light, and rubbed his eyes waiting for the spots to clear. Nick blinked the spots away and looked around to spy Judy standing there with a smug grin, as Eli looked down with the neatly wrapped box he held in his hands.

"I take it that that picture is going to be seen, and subsequently shared, by none other than our very own Benjamin Clawhauser?" Nick asked with a chuckle

"Tit-for-tat, Slick," Judy said, tapping on her phone's screen. "Had to get you back for Mother's Day."

"Hmph," Nick smirked, "a surprised fox doesn't quite beat a tofu omelette and carrot juice-coated bunny."

Judy opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Eli. "S-sorry for startling y-you, Dad." Eli then bent down to hand his adopted father the box. "H-happy Father's Day," he said, blushing.

Nick's smirk morphed into a genuine smile as he took the box.

"Thank you, Eli," Nick said, looking at the blue wrapping paper with the violet bow, "I just know that I'm gunna love it."

**And there you have it folks! One order of Father's Day Feels! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please feel free to let me know what you think!**


End file.
